The Return of Enderbrine
Prologue After the creation of the original Enderbrine story, I got three comments talking about the Creepypasta I had made. After considering the comments that were left on my story, I decided to make this more eerie (and less gory) sequel! Please note that I made this the same day I checked the comments on Enderbrine and I will edit this later. Other than that, here is the new and improved Enderbrine sequel! Getting back my Minecraft Files The very next day after I accidently met Enderbrine, I still wanted to play PC Minecraft, so I downloaded another version of the Minecraft files (the other files were deleted in the "Enderbrine Incident") to keep on playing. Once I downloaded the new files, I used my brand new iPod 5 and downloaded a free skin-maker app for Minecraft. When I was done creating my skin (and transferred it to my Minecraft account), I opened up Minecraft and logged in. Connecting to OmegaRealm I typed in ZexyZek's server IP adress (because I didn't want to be alone if Enderbrine came back) and sucessfully went to ZexyZek's server, OmegaRealm. When my screen was done loading, I immediately nocticed I was with this other player whose username was Enderbrine. I began to panic a bit because Enderbrine might be on the server! Using a command I found in Minecraft for Dummies, I used the /say command to tell everyone that they should go check if Enderbrine was on for themselves. People began messaging in the chat box, "Don't be ridiculous! I checked the list of connected players and there isn't a single player named Enderbrine!" Using the same /say command, I told everyone about my encounter with Enderbrine and how they should not ignore me. I didn't bother checking the chat box this time becuase I thought everyone would not believe me this time, but hopefully they would get some info about what he does. I began walking out of the spawn area to find a nice place to build a house, and that's when a cutscene occured. I began running to a player's mansion she found because she was curious about what was inside it. Is it too late for my to tell you that my character's skin is a dog, top half pink and bottom half purple? Do you even know how curious dogs are??? Turned out that when she got to the doorway, every single player that was on the server somehow teleported to her, and curiousity got the best of them. What happened next was especially eerie. Enderbrine's Grand Mansion When the players entered the mansion, there was blood dripping from the ceiling, the grand staircase that greeted you at the entrance - almost everywhere you could think of! The cutscene ended, and I had control over my character again. I spotted ZexyZek himself within the crowd of players. I knew that ZexyZek, his admins and his operators would probably question everyone, Who built this horrific mansion? I typed in the chat box, "I didn't build this mansion..." Everyone also said the same thing, and I knew I might have to go through this mansion - exploring its secrets and whatnot. Everyone began to split up and explore different areas, while I decided to check out the library. ZexyZek followed me to the library, because he had said in the chat box, "There might be some clues in the library which could answer why this mansion is here." When me and ZexyZek entered the library, there was another cutscene, this one more horrific. As me and ZexyZek's character stepped toward the center of the library, there was a black pixelated swirl, my dog (when I say my dog, I mean my character) and ZexyZek ducking down. When the swirl dissapeared, Enderbrine was standing in its place, with three crimson eyed dogs behind him. My dog had a horrified look on her face, as so did ZexyZek's character. Then a voice bellowed, "Congratulations, my friends. You are the luckiest of all the players on this server. I will spare you, but in return you must watch the death of everyone else. If you don't... I will kill you in a most horrific way." I looked at ZexyZek, and he looked at me. Then our characters both said the same thing. "We will watch our friends die." Assuming the deep, bellowing voice was Enderbrine's voice, he said, "Very well. I will grant you your life." Then Enderbrine cast his fingers in an infinity symbol, and I saw what happened to the less fortunate. The group in the kitchen area had their faces melted, those in the dining hall were stabbed to death by floating iron swords which were meant to be knives, ones in the bedrooms were crushed by bending beds, people in the bathrooms drowned, and many in the living room had their skulls fractured by hearth cobblestones. Then the horrific slideshow ended, as so did the cutscene. Enderbrine left, too. I said to ZexyZek, "This mansion should be burned, but let us bury our friends first. Do you agree?" He replied, "Yes, for those who suffered under Enderbrine's torture might be banned from this server forever." We made a graveyard for those who died, and burnt Enderbrine's mansion so no more accidents may occur. Me and ZexyZek were lucky, but even now the spirits of those who died from Enderbrine haunt my dreams today. Epfgdoghhligfdgdgue fif Category:SweetKawaiiPup Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Enderbrine Category:PC Minecraft Category:Long Pastas Category:Herobrine